Reassurance
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: While Ukraine is traveling, her girlfriend begins to feel a bit nervous about what she'll find while she's gone, and that she'll give up on her. A phone call changes all that for the two of them. Ukraine/Liechtenstein, basically fluff.


Liechtenstein never liked being alone in that big house of hers. She often found herself lonely if her brother or her friends took a long time to come and visit again. If her girlfriend was gone on one of her many business trips, it was especially hard to deal with.

Understatement of the century, she thought sadly, trying her hardest to focus on her sewing. Ukraine was cute, she knew that much. Her bright eyes, short hair and large chest were the perfect combination. Every time she vanished to another country, there would be the risk of her being noticed by her host, or the others surrounding them. Not that Ukraine herself was unfaithful, but there were some pretty persuasive nations out there. There was no telling what she would find on one of those trips, and that was what made Liechtenstein so anxious. She missed her enough without wondering if she would be abandoned for someone more mature or attractive.

Maybe she was just possessive, she thought with a sigh, placing her sewing on the side table and falling back onto the bed. Or maybe she was just lonely. If she called Switzerland and asked him to come over and spend time with her, maybe she'd just forget about her troubles. At least for a little while. The idea hadn't come to her until she picked up the phone and remembered what Ukraine had said before she left. She had left the number for her hotel room on the dresser, and it hadn't left that spot since. She had promised that she'd be around for a chat if Liechtenstein was to get lonely while she was gone, but the young girl had been afraid to actually take her up on that offer. Yet, now she was standing by her dresser, staring at the number and trying to remember what time zone Ukraine was in. Surely it wasn't too far away from hers, right?

She took a seat on the bed again, her phone in the other hand, and sighed quietly, self-consciousness catching up to her. No way did she actually want to admit that she was lonely, that she was worried, that she missed being near her. She didn't _want _to be clingy, but Ukraine was her first girlfriend, and she _was _lonely and worried. With another helpless groan, she squeezed her eyes shut, contemplating her options. She would be fooling herself if she thought that she didn't want to call her up, but she didn't want to embarrass herself, and her brother had always told her to not act like she was missing somebody until they came back. Switzerland knew best, right...?

Before she could convince herself, she had dialed the number of the hotel and was waiting as patiently as she could muster.

"C-can you connect me to room number 547?" she blurted out once the receptionist had picked up. After a bit of friendly banter from the other end and some cheesy hold music, Liechtenstein could hear her girlfriend yawn a little before she spoke.

"Hello...?"

"Ukraine?"

"Lichtenstein?" The older woman's voice was instantly delighted, and she sat up in her bed. "Hi, honey! Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Liechtenstein sighed, her heart fluttering a little at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"I don't mind," Ukraine insisted, moving to turn on the lamp and listening intently. "It's always good to hear you. What's going on?" The younger girl was instantly at a loss for words, not entirely sure what to say.

"U-um...I miss you." She instantly belittled herself silently for saying something so obvious, and the tears finally sprung to her eyes. "S-so I just wanted to hear y-your voice and...and see how you've been." Ukraine smiled softly on her end, her girlfriend's trembling voice pulling at her heart.

"Baby...are you crying? I'll be back soon, I promise. Don't be sad," she cooed, pulling the blanket up around her chest. "It's okay..." Now the whimpering from Liechtenstein's line was completely audible, and the smaller girl took a seat on her own bed, trying to fight full sobs.

"I-is anyone giving you t-trouble, Ukraine?" she said in barely a whisper, wiping her eyes with a nearby handkerchief. Ukraine frowned, biting the inside of her cheek with worry.

"Is that why you're crying? You shouldn't be worried about me getting hurt, Liechtenstein! I can handle myself!" she said as persuasively as she could. Liechtenstein laughed weakly, nodding to herself as she spoke.

"I-I know that." She had finally managed to bring her emotions back under control enough to explain herself. "It's j-just...Ukraine, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and every time you go someplace, I worry that somebody else is going to see that and take you away from me. I d-don't want that to happen because...b-because I love you." It was the first time she had ever said such a thing out loud, and she immediately panicked, wondering if it was too soon, or if Ukraine would be angry or freaked out by the sudden advancement. Luckily, all she got was another laugh, softer this time, and sighed gently.

"...That's a silly thing to worry about, too. Liechtenstein, I love you way too much to let some random somebody in another country steal me away. Why would I?" She giggled a little again, and leaned back on the headboard. "I'll be back in a few days, honey. I'll show you then, I promise." Liechtenstein smiled weakly, letting her entire body relax at the thought.

"...Alright. I'm sorry about worrying you like that," she murmured, a little bit embarrassed.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I got to wake up to your voice. It felt like home," Ukraine said dreamily, smiling serenely. "Sweet dreams." Liechtenstein beamed, knowing that sweet dreams would be no problem tonight.

"Sleep tight."


End file.
